The present invention relates to an ear-protection cup, for ear muffs or headphones, intended to be worn over the ears of a subject as protection against ambient noise and as an aid to wireless communication.
Ear protection cups of the type described above are known in the art, and are in present use. An example of this is found in the U.S. Pat. to Lienard, No. 2,684,067 which discloses a construction combining in a unitary structure a plurality of layers of metallic and non-metallic materials, having high coefficients of internal friction and having widely dissimilar moduli of elasticity. The layers are given a shape which permits the ready conformation of the device to the head of the wearer.
While ear-protection devices known in the art such as the one described above, substantially reduce external noise, such reduction is incomplete and, therefore, should be improved. The principal advantages of the present invention over the known prior art are the reduction of disturbing ambient noise, especially of ambient noise at higher frequencies.